


Home

by ArisHawthorne



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisHawthorne/pseuds/ArisHawthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Help me take him home...please take this as my surrender."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this from mobile, and it's unbetaed...I just needed to push my feelings out there into words.

The reaper only stood a few feet from the white haired ghoul; eyeing over the male as he held a limp body in his bloody hands. Strange, Arima Kishou thought to himself, as he gripped the quinque in his hands until his knuckles turned white. It was a CCG investigator that was draped over the ghoul's arms. If anything, he would have thought that maybe this guy was supposed to be this flesh eater's meal. The sadness etched into his face though, that changed his assumptions entirely. 

"My name...is Kaneki Ken." Gently, as if the body was made of fragile glass, he laid the corpse onto the snowy ground. "I'm also known as Eyepatch. I worked within Aogiri Tree, and I have helped them break into Cochlea." There's a small pause in monologue, as he gazes down. "This is Hideyoshi Nagachika... and he was my best friend. I..." 

The feelings Kaneki was holding him came out like a wave, trying to choke back the sob that came out, and turned into quakes. The CCG investigator watched as Kaneki dropped to his knees.

"I loved him." The words came out small, barely above a whisper. "I loved him, and I never told him that...but I promised that I would take him home. But... I don't want him to go without me..."

At first, Arima was confused. Why was the Eyepatched Ghoul telling him all of this; did it make a difference? Kaneki crawled closer to the corpse, and pulled it up so it was leaning onto him as he cradled it close. 

"Please help me." Kaneki looked up the CCG's Reaper; eyes dimmed like the life was sucked out of him. "Help me take him home...please take this as my surrender."

"I see." Arima looks down at the quinque in his hands. Isn't this what a CCG investigator was supposed to do? Weren't ghouls supposed to be bad?

Even with Kaneki asking for him to do, it felt wrong somehow.

But the world was wrong, right?

"I'll do it," he stated, letting the ghoul take a moment to brace himself by cuddling the lifeless body as close as possible. He doesn't answer to his remark, but as he inched closer, Arima could hear the sound of a lullaby being murmured softly.

"You are my sunshine,  
my only sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
when skies are grey.  
You'll never know Dear, how much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away..."

Arima didn't hesitate when killing him; he's known to be swift, and sufficient... And he wasn't about to let some ghoul change that.

But he knew, somewhere...he found his home with his friend...

Maybe that was all that really mattered.


End file.
